criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Give it a Whirl
Give it a Whirl 'is a case featured in Criminal Case Return to Laroy Bay. It takes place in Santsey Banks and it's the 13th case of the game, also the first one to take place in Santsey Banks. Plot The team headed to Santsey Banks casino after Danny Darkwood tracked Diane's daughter Lilly Miller in there with a mysterious woman. When they arrived there, casino owner Calissa Bankston told them that her sister Justine Bankston has been murdered. Clarisse and player quickly went to investigate, only to find Justine's body in the casino,with a crucifix jammed down her throat. Soon after, the team suspected three people, mysterious lady Alaina Vega, secret agent Hasuro Haku and Calissa herself. The pair then returned back to the station, where Danny told them that someone has been spotted stealing in the city mall. The team went there and found fashion designer Jennica Stone shoplifting. After putting her in custody, the pair investigated the shop where Justine was right before the murder. A little while later, they added card dealer Luke Hammett to the suspect line. They also found out that Calissa was jealous of her sister's successful career, and that Hasuro frequently spied on Justine. When Clarisse and player returned to the station, they found Alaina Vega holding Megan Alan at gunpoint. Clarisse immediately went up to Alaina and told her that she'll shoot her through the head if she doesn't leave Megan alone. Alaina then freed Megan and admitted that she is a super spy and that she has been sent to Laroy Bay in order to spy on Hardwin family and family cult, and she overheard Megan talking about family cult with Marcus, making Alaina suspect her. After making Alaina leave, the team searched around Justine's gold mine and found out that Jennica and Justine were in a relationship, but Justine left Jennica when Justine adopted a kid. They also found out that Justine tried to blackmail Luke into helping her cheat in her sister's casino. After a while, the pair found enough evidence to determine that Justine's killer is her sister Calissa. Upon admitting to the murder, Calissa admitted that she and Justine were both raised in Christian family, but eventually lost their faith and did pretty nasty things to become rich and successful, including stealing from people and scamming people. Few days ago at family reunion, their parents expressed extreme sadness towards their actions, making Calissa realize that they hurt a lot of people in order to become rich. Calissa then promised her parents that she and Justine will get back to their old lifestyle. However, when Calissa talked to Justine about it, Justine brushed it off and said that she won't give up on her business just to please her religious parents. When Calissa didn't wanted to leave her alone, Justine grabbed a crucifix from the wall and started fighting with Calissa. Later, Calissa ended up jamming the crucifix down her throat, choking Justine to death. Judge Eva Rose sentenced Calissa to 10 years in prison for the murder of her sister Justine. Post-trial, Judge Rose told the team that she saw a scared girl that looks like Diane's daughter at the mall. Diane and player immediately headed there and found Diane's daughter Lilly. Diane hugged her daughter before the girl collapsed right in her mother's hands. The pair took Lilly to hospital. After waking up, Lilly burst into tears and said how she only remembers a woman with green scarf chasing after her. Lilly's doctor said that Lilly should remain in hospital because he found drugs in her system, meaning that family cult probably kept Lilly and other children drugged so that they couldn't escape. The pair questioned Lilly if she remembers something else, but Lilly's answer remained the same. The pair quickly returned to the mall where they found Lilly and they found a bunch of torn papers. After putting them together, the pair sent them to Danny, who revealed that the papers are actually about drugs that Lilly was drugged with. Diane and player then asked Lilly about the papers, making Lilly remember that she stole them from Julia Hardwin, but she still doesn't remember how or when did she escaped from the family cult. Meanwhile, Clarisse wanted to ask Anastasia on a date. After Jennica Stone gave Clarisse one of her favourite dresses, Clarisse asked Anastasia out on a date. After all of these events, Danny approached the team about the paper they found earlier. Danny then explained how Julia was buying drugs from the Santsey Banks's most dangerous gang ''Melbury Cobras. ''The team immediately headed to the gang hideout, hoping to find out more about their connections to Julia Hardwin... Summary Victim: * [[Justine Bankston|'Justine Bankston]]' '(found killed in the casino with a crucifix jammed down her throat) Murder Weapon: * Crucifix Killer: * [[Calissa Bankston|'Calissa Bankston']] Suspects AVegaLBC13.png|Alaina Vega HHakuLBC13.png|Hasuro Haku CBankstonLBC13.png|Calissa Bankston JStoneLBC13.png|Jennica Stone LHammettLBC13.png|Luke Hammett Quasi-suspect(s) ERoseQLBC1.png|Eva Rose LMillerLBC13.png|Lilly Miller AHewettLBC2.png|Anastasia Hewett Killer's Profile * The killer drinks whiskey punch. * The killer gambles. * The killer has allergies. * The killer wears glasses. * The killer is over 30. Crime Scenes